Pride's Peak Skirmish
The Wahda guild members running to Pride's peak were joined by Selena, who had seen the entire battle from Faerbaron. Usually the trip takes 3 days, but with Kalwain, Phantom steeds and regular horses, the group managed to make the journey in a third the time. Most of the group arrived before Tarthurac as Kalwain was not as fast as the others. They camped on the mountain after defeating two zombie scouts of the Githyanki. However, they did not hide well enough and as they rested the Githyanki found them and after a battle drive them off the mountain after nearly killing them. Meanwhile Nyanta and the Tabaxi leaders fought a hard battle against the Githyanki but they were out numbered and outclassed. And when the dragon arrived it was game over. Joya, leader of the Tiger tabaxi called a ceasefire if they could give the Githyanki their gold on the condition the Githyanki let them live. The Githyanki Dragonrider, Pah'Zel, agreed to the conditions and the battle stopped. However all at once the Githyanki changed their minds and decided to take the castle as their own. Something Githyanki never do. While this was happening Nyanta got as many civilians in the castle into the hidden room Shirrogoth had hid inside for so long to keep them safe from the Githyanki. Nyanta left Lasuli in there with Buraka and told the tabaxi leaders to send word to their clans to gather an army of their warriors at the village of Smarna for a counter attack. Nyanta put on the amulet of kings and went to go search for Ikki. He found Ikki pinned under the wreckage of Rodan on the side of the mountain. A strange scaled chameleon creature helped Nyanta get Rodan off of Ikki but by doing so they brought unwanted Githyanki attention to themselves. The Chameleon creature took Ikki and hid while Nyanta ran. An arrow from a Githyanki nearly killed him, only being saved by the magic of the amulet of kings, Nyanta managed to escape. Later as Nyanta circled the outside of the mountain looking for Wahda Guild, he ran into Agzel who offered to help him. Meanwhile Wahda guoild retreated and rested in Smarna. But when Tarthurac arrived they told him the Tabaxi were being slaughtered and Tarthurac was bound by his oath to go and help. Tarthurac rode up the mountain and fought several zombies before meeting up with a group of Tabaxi fighters who were working on evacuating civilians. Tarthurac came with to help them, but the dragonrider came and attacked him. She attempted to plane shift him but he resisted. The two of them fought, but Tarthurac retreated after the civilians had been extracted. Tarthurac hid with the tabaxi fighters while they rested. When Wahda guild awoke Nyanta arrived to help them. The started to discuss battle strategies but soon the dragon took off from Pride's peak and began visiting the tabaxi villages one by one. Smarna was next. The group got together a plan to fight the dragon and as it arrived they tried to knock it out of the air, but it was harder to knock down than the Rathalos or Rathian. Selena and Blazej rode up on Selena's broom to negotiate with the dragon and its rider. The dragon introduced itself as Gunacrin, and the rider as Pah'Zel. Pah'Zel said the Githyanki had no quarrel with Wahda guild and even offered to solve the nightmares that Pride's Peak and NewTown were having and in exchange no one else had to die. BLazej agreed to these terms, but Pah'Zel had told Selena to shut up during the conversation and Selena wasn't going to let any insult slide. Blazej and Selena attacked the dragon, knocking it from the air. As it fell it knocked them down as well. If not for Prize casting earth bind, Selena and Blazej would have fallen to their deaths. Battle broke out as Wahda guild attacked the dragon and during the battle Tarthurac arrived. In the end Blazej and Prize got the killing blows on both their enemies. However, with this victory came the knowledge that this was now an all out war with the Githyanki fleet. One side would have to die before the conflict could end.